I've come to burn your kingdom down
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: When Jane returns to New Mexico after the events in 'Avengers', she hopes that no crazed supervillain(s) are after her now. She couldn't be more wrong. When she is kidnapped, Thor must join forces with Loki and the Avengers in order to get her back. What they don't know is that Jane's disappearance is only the start of something which might destroy the nine realms. Eventual Lokane.
1. Prologue

**I've come to burn your kingdom down**

**Ch1: Prologue**

Smith Motors was awfully quiet as Jane was writing down the equation to a new portal. She was currently alone in the old motor shop; Darcy and Erik were due back from New York at noon tomorrow. Of course, she enjoyed being able to work in silence, but she was also used to the constant stream of noises when there was other people around her. It was something she'd been used with ever since she was a child; her parents' house had always been filled with people at all times.

As the clock neared midnight, she began to yawn. "Christ..." Muttering to herself, she closed the book, and stiffened at the sound of soft footsteps. Were Darcy and Erik back already? "Hello? Darcy, is that you?" She grabbed Darcy's taser and walked over to the door. "Darcy, this isn't funny." No reply came.

Jane's heart was hammering against her ribcage, but she refused to go down without a fight (if it came to that, and not just Darcy tricking her.) "Darcy? Erik?" Cold fear rushed through her, but she wouldn't show it. "Thor?" Still, no one answered.

She clutched the taser in her hand as she locked the door, her heart feeling as if it had jumped up into her throat. The ringtone of her cellphone made her jump, and she fished it out from her pocket, seeing Darcy on the caller ID. "Darcy, are you outside?" She needed to know. "No Jane, Erik and I are still at Stark Tower. Did the sun down in New Mexico dry your brain or something?" Darcy sounded annoyed, and Jane could feel all colour drain from her face. "Fuck…" She muttered.

"Jane?" Now there was an edge of fear in Darcy's voice. "Jane, what's the matter? JANE?!" The woman in question didn't answer; she was too busy staring back at the figure that had appeared in the door. "Jane Foster," The man's voice was smooth, "How I have looked forward to this meeting."

Jane gasped as the intruder stepped into the light, revealing the two halves of his face. One smooth and white and one grey, looking as if it had been severely burned. "DARCY!" She screamed at the top of her voice as she was grabbed and flung back into the wall.

"I am Malekith." He bent down beside her, grabbing her cheek forcibly. "And you will know me as your ruler." When she refused to meet his eyes, he laughed. "The prince of Asgard was right about you, you are indeed a feisty spirit." Her eyes widened, how the hell did he know Thor?

"Let me go!" He laughed again and grabbed her by her hair, hoisting her to her feet. "JANE!" Darcy could be heard screaming through the phone for a moment, before Malekith crushed the small device with his heel.

The last thing Jane saw before passing out was her notebook on the desk. Then, she and her attacker were gone in a small flash of light.

Back at Stark Tower, Darcy was hysterical. Erik had heard her scream, and was currently busy trying to calm her down while she explained, while Natasha was on the phone with Fury, discussing the right measures to take.

"We'll find her." Bruce sat down beside Darcy, taking the young woman's hand in his own. "Tony is going to try and open a portal to help Thor get back down here." Darcy glanced up at him, hoping for once that he was right. "I swear to God…" She whispered, "If that guy hurts Jane, I'm going to tase his ass all the way to Asgard." Erik and Bruce chuckled, "I'm more than happy to assist you with that," Erik said, handing her a cup of coffee he'd been given by Clint.

"We'll find her." They looked up to see Natasha stand there with her phone in her hand. "Fury is on his way with the Helicarrier right now. S.H.I.E.L.D. bases all over the world have been told to keep an eye out for ."

Heimdall the Gatekeeper stood on the edge of the rebuilt observatory in Asgard, worried about what he had just seen happening in Puente Antiguo. He needed to alert the All-Father immediately. A little while later, Odin, along with Thor, appeared in the observatory. "Heimdall, you have seen something of great concern." Worry clouded the All-Father's eyes, along with Thor's.

"Prince Thor's mortal companion, Jane Foster, was taken from the small village in which she resided, by Malekith the Accursed. He watched as Thor's face lost all color, gripping the shaft of Mjolnir tight in his hand. "He took her?!"

"Indeed." The Gatekeeper nodded. "But wherever they are now, their presence is shrouded from my gaze. I fear not just Malekith, but stronger powers at work to make this happen." His gaze was impassive, but fury boiled in his veins.

"Loki must know something." They all looked up at Thor's words. "He has had dealings with Malekith before, surely he must know that something has been going on." Heimdall and Thor gazed at Odin, who seemed in deep thought. "You are right." He said, sounding tired. "Loki must have known of Malekith's plans in one way or another."

"Then I will go and talk to him." Thor looked down on Mjolnir. "He might still wish to talk to me." Odin nodded. "You have my permission to do so."

Thor stood before the doors to Loki's cell. He knew he had lied when he had said that Loki might still wish to talk to him, he knew very well that he would not. He steadied himself as he pushed the doors open, seeing Loki sit on the floor of the brightly lit cell. "You must be truly desperate to come for me to help." A smirk was painted on Loki's face.

"Jane has been taken by Malekith. Heimdall do not know where they are, and we need to find her fast. You have had dealings with Malekith, so you must know something." Thor's heart was heavy in his chest as he looked at the man he had once happily called 'brother'.

"Are you asking if I had something to do with her being taken?" Loki shrugged, still smirking. "I am afraid I must disappoint you there. Being the noble oaf you are, you are most definitely going to save your beloved mortal." Thor nodded. "I want you to come with me, but you should know that when you betray me, I will kill you." How he managed to keep his voice even, Thor had no idea. He just hoped it would not come to that.

"When do we start?"


	2. Are you afraid?

**I've come to burn your kingdom down**

**Ch2: Are you afraid?**

**AN: For the inspiration to this chapter, I listened to "Let it burn" by Red.**

(JANE)

"Wake up! Waaake uppp!" I could hear Darcy's voice ring in my head, making it sound like there was a thousand Darcy's in there. "No, go away!" My voice was weak, but I tried to open my eyelids. That wasn't a good idea.

The second I looked up, a creature came into view. "You are awake." It had a deep, smooth voice, not unlike Malekith. "Lord Malekith wishes to see you." A big hand came down and pulled me up by my hair. "It hurts!" My voice was croaky, seeing as I'd been unconscious since Malekith took me from Smith Motors. My legs were so wobbly that I was sure I was going to fall any second.

Fortunately, my guard moved his hand from my hair and down to my elbow, grasping it tightly. It hurt, but was still better than being dragged by the hair all the way to where Malekith wanted me to be. Eventually, we arrived in front of heavy oak doors, watching as they opened. "Algrim!" My blood began to boil as I heard that voice.

"I see our guest is awake." Malekith came towards us, his face cracked up in a cruel smile. "I trust you had a good night's sleep, Jane?" Cold fingers grabbed my cheek, and he forced me to look up at him, our eyes meeting. "Not really," I replied, trying to keep my voice as acidic as possible. "I knew I was going to wake up to you and your minions."

I recoiled when the palm of his hand connected with my cheek, it hurt worse than I had thought it would. "Watch your tongue, midgardian," Algrim hissed, but Malekith waved a finger at him. "Now now, Algrim, We must treat our guests nicely." We walked through the doors; it looked as if it was some kind of throne room.

Algrim dragged me over to a table and forced me down in a large chair. A chill crept down my spine as Malekith came closer, his eyes fixed on me. "Here." He put down a plate filled with all kinds of food, and a golden cup. "You must be awfully hungry. Please help yourself."

When the smell of the roasted meat attacked my nostrils, the hunger made itself know. I reached out and grabbed a piece of the meat, plunging my teeth into it and savouring the taste. I had no idea how long it had been since I'd been taken from Smith Motors, and my body was trembling at the lack of energy.

" I love seeing a woman with a healthy appetite." Malekith sat down right beside me, his eyes studying me intently. "My dear, tell me what you know about Thor Odinson." I froze the moment he mentioned Thor's name. "I…. I can't help you there, I'm afraid."

His pleaseant demeanour changed instantly I answered. His hand locked itself around my arm. "Do not lie to me." Each word was clipped, his voice too calm to be friendly. I knew immediately what he meant: Tell me the truth, or I will kill you.

(THOR)

The feeling of dread in my heart grew heavier for each step Loki and I took to the armory. Loki's silence said everything, I knew he would rather rot away in the cell than go on a mission with me, Sif and the Warriors Three to rescue Jane.

I pushed the doors to the armory open, and Loki walked inside. " Well, well…" He snorted. "As if any of these weapons will help us against Malekith." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Wait and see, Loki. Maybe they will not work against Malekith himself, but they might slow him and the dark-elf army."

I waited for him as he took his time to pick weapons. He eventually settled on two daggers and a one-hand sword. "Let us go." He passed by me, completely ignoring my words as we walked down the halls and outside to the stables.

The stablemaster did not seem too happy at Loki's presence, but tolerated it enough to tell one of the stableboys to saddle a horse for him. "Are you alright?" I was not surprised, but it still hurt when Loki yanked his shoulder away from my hand. "I am perfectly fine, you need not to ask." His obvious indifference hurt me, but I didn't show it.

"Your mare is ready, my prince." I took the reigns, and put one foot into the stirrup, hoisting myself onto Vigdis' back. She threw her head back, looking up at me. "Yes, I missed you too, Vigdis*." She neighed, and soon we were galloping out through the gates, seeing the observatory in the distance.

As we arrived at the observatory, I could see Sif and The Warriors Three stand inside, seemingly in deep conversation with Heimdall. "Thor!" Sif laid her hand on my arm. "Heimdall told us he has seen Jane Foster in Svartalfheim." She looked as if though she wanted to tell me something else, but I knew better than to pressure her. "Then we must leave at once." They all nodded, fixing their weapons and getting ready.

I saw Loki stand back in the group, knowing that he deliberately distanced himself. Therefore, I stood with him. "Are you afraid, Thor?" I shook my head, running my hand along Mjolnir's shaft. "Why should I be? I am merely anxious as to whether she is unharmed, or if Malekith has harmed her in any way." It was almost as if I could hear Loki roll his eyes. "Sentiment, sentiment…"

Heimdall opened the Bifrost, wishing us luck on our journey. "Thank you, good Heimdall." I replied, giving him a small smile. Then, we were all sucked into the bright swirling light, and taken far away from home, to an uncertain fate.

**So… This is not really that much, but I'm dead tired right now. I have more plans for the relationship between Loki, Thor, Sif and The Warrior's Three which I am going to elaborate more on in the next chapter.**

***Also, I deliberately chose the name Vigdis for Thor's horse, because Vigdis means 'War Godess' in old norse, and I found it kind of fitting to name her that.**


End file.
